Boy vamps after Hill!
by fatluoe
Summary: All the boys are after Hillary... she's fine with it, in fact she's enjoying it. But what she doesn't know is that they're all VAMPIRES!
1. Default Chapter

                                   Hi…Co and Lu … hope you like our FanFiction!!!

                                *              *              *              *              *              *              *                              

        "Oh, the light, it BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!" A 16 year old petite screamed! "…Give me 5 more minutes!! I NEED SLEEP!!!!!"

        "UP! NOW HILLARY TATIBANA!!!" Her okassan screamed.

        "Aah, shut up, you old bag!" She mumbled.

        "What was that Hill??" asked her mother.

        "Nothing!" She called back, kicking herself mentally.

LATER…

        Hillary walked out of the house wearing a black pleated mini skirt and a tight fitting tank top that went great with her 'D' sized chest, tanned body and long, brunette hair. (L: Cow! C: Lucy… L: Sorry…)

She sighed. 

        "Great! A new school! LETS GET BEATEN UP AGAIN SHALL WE?!" 

FLASH BACK…

        Some random bitchy girls: (L: Oh, our school's full of those! C: How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T INTERRUPT THE STORY!! But you do have a point!(smirks))

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

        "I'm sorry that I'm exceptionally pretty and the boys follow me like sheep, but don't take it out on me!!" she retorted. 1,2,3, her world went dark.

END OF FLASH BACK… 

        She stood outside her new school, took a deep breath and gazed carefully at her surroundings.

        "Oh, goody, stairs." She sighed ( C: Oh, how I hate stairs leading to classrooms! L: Who's interrupting now, bitch? C: Shut up!)

MEANWHILE

        In class 12B… 

        "So I heard that there's a new girl joining our class" Rei said.

        "Yeah, she'll just love me!" Tala grinned

        "Just keep telling yourself that, Tala!" Rei mocked.

                                *              *              *              *              *              *              * 

C: Cliffy! Chapter 2 up soon!                                                              

L: God… we SUCK!!!

C: No we don't! They'll be so much romance in the next chapter it'll make ya sick!!!

L: Whatever! Read and review sweedie! xx


	2. Passing notes and invites

Hi, fatluoe here again! Aah, you know you love us really!

                                        *              *              *              *              *              *                *                      

CHAPTER 2 (the long awaited (tongue firmly in cheek))

        Hillary was feeling confident (L: Huh, no change there then! C: Shut. The hell. UP!!!! L: Squeaks in fear) until she got to Reception. She felt all of the other girls stare and whisper about her behind their perfectly manicured hands (C: Why do they ALL have to have perfectly manicured hands? Can't there be at least ONE minger? …………Just one?............please?......(tumbleweed rolls across the room)L: Chloe, this IS anime!! C: Oh, yeah, sorry. Of course. L: Simpleton.) Hillary had to ask three times for an administration form before the grumpy old bag would actually get up from her knitting and give her one. Then it took four attempts for her to take it back. (L: God, I hate grumpy, old bags that won't get up from their knitting)

LATER…

        As she walked to her next lesson, people were still staring and whispering behind their perfectly manicured hands (L: Don't say anything Co…nothing…(Co cannot reply as she is 'tied up' hahaha!!!(laughs evilly)) 

        When she entered room 12B, she saw the most gorgeous, fittest boy she had ever seen in her life. Then she stopped looking at the healthy eating poster and clapped eyes on Rei. ' Wow!' she thought 'I'd like a bit of that!.....and that….. And that…….and that ……..and him…….and HIM!!' she thought as she looked at the group surrounding Rei. Rei turned to see her and at that second when their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat. The whole world seemed to stop for them. Kai looked back and forth between the pair and thought 'He won't get her if I have anything to do with it!'

                                        *              *              *              *              *              *                *

L: Da, da, DAAA!!! What's Kai up to? Find out in the next chapter of…Boy vamps after Hill!

C: We've really gotta change the title!

L: What's wrong with it? I think it's catchy!

C: Anyhoo…I told you that this chapter would have so much romance it would make you sick!! Read and review…. OR ELSE!!! 


	3. Things get interesteing!

**Chapter 3**

****

C: Hi everyone!! How are you all?? Well here's chapter 3.

L: (Zipping up trousers. Flushing noise in background) Oh, man, you started without me!

"   "Is character speech

'   'Is character thoughts 

(   ) Is our author notes/comments

*   * Is telepathy

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *      

        "Hello everyone, ah, Miss Hillary Tatibana, I believe…yes, that's right. Very pleased to meet you." Waffled Mr Yoto, who was their form tutor and math teacher. "Welcome to our school, I'm sure you'll make us proud. Here, take a seat. Yes, just there, between Rei and Kai."

        "Oh, thank you sir." Said a rather bemused Hillary.

        "Just one more thing though, Miss Tatibana – gum in the bin please!" ordered Mr Yoto. Hillary sighed, plopped her books down on her desk and walked seductively towards the teachers' desk. She took the gum from out of her mouth and kissed the air between them. 

        "My mistake!" whispered Hillary in gravely tones. Then she threw the gum in the bin. Jade, who was extremely gothic, outspoken and a rebel, smirked – she liked her attitude. Kai and the boys were all grinning, except for Rei who was watching in awe. Hillary strutted back to her seat, sat down and took out her laptop, as did the rest of the class. Everyone was still dumbstruck by this little show. Mr Yoto's trousers seemed to have gone up somewhat!! (L: EEEEWW!!!) Rei stared at Hillary, his eyes wandering EVERYWHERE. (L: Dirty minded bastard!) Kai was no angel either, 'Wow, she is so FINE!!' he thought. Rei was now gazing at Hillary's ear, thinking about how perfectly formed beautifully rounded it was. 'She is my world, my sunrise, sunset, moon and stars. Although I have only known her for a few moments, I'm more in love with her than I have ever been with anyone else in my entire life.' He thought. Kai looked back and forth between the pair and saw the chemistry. *Rei, no. You had the last one. This time it's my turn. Don't be selfish.* Kai telepathised to Rei. *Kai, this is different. She's perfect. I…I don't want her to get hurt.* replied Rei. *I feel it too Rei. But we have to make sure that _we _don't get hurt either, you know.*telepathised Kai.* What do you mean? **I mean that she might be playing with us…our minds.* They got out their laptops and typed down what Mr Yoto was writing on the whiteboard. Then, Kai had an idea. 'Hey, I could invite her to the club!' Unfortunately for Kai, Rei had had the same idea. Rei and Kai both tore off pieces of paper from notebooks in their bags and wrote something on it. Rei threw his the best he could without the teacher seeing him, but it missed and bounced off the side of Hillary's head. She turned round, looking hurt and her eyes welled up with tears. Kai had better luck. His note landed right on Hillary's desk. She opened it. It said:

Hey, Hill. Fancy coming to this new club on Friday night? Write back from Kai.

        Quickly, she wrote back: 

What's it called, where is it and what time? Hill x!

        The reply was 

It's called Bloodbath, it's on 42nd street and it's from seven to whenever. Still wanna come?

                                        *              *              *              *              *              *                *                              

L: CLIFFY!!! God, doesn't she know that extremely fit boys that ask you to new nightclubs **_OBVIOUSLY_** have a hidden agenda??! 

C:  Yeah, like you'd really go to a nightclub called Bloodbath, wouldn't you! I mean that's just common sense – **_NOT!!!!_**


	4. Things hot up

**Chapter 4**

C: Hi! It's us again!!

Max: Oh no!!  

L: Quick, get him!!

C: DAMN!!! He escaped the padlocked closet…hang on………….Max….follow the candy stick…easy, easy.

Max: (Following candy stick, panting and drooling)

L: Now say the disclaimer……..

Max: Erm…ok, Co and Lu don't own Beyblade……but they wish they do!!!!!

As the bell rang for lunch Jade, Emily, Salima and Lara approached Hilary.

"Hey, wanna come to lunch?" asked Salima.

"Yeah, sure" replied hill. As they sat and ate their lunch, they were approached by Mariah, Pearl, Coral and Mariam. They stood behind their chairs for a while until Hilary, still staring at the far wall, spoke to the quartet behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You? Help me? I don't think so!" Mariah replied.

"Good shove off then!" Hill retorted. Lara, Jade, Salima and Emily were all staring at her in disbelief. She had been here only a few hours and was already back chatting the most stuck up, popular girl in school! Mariah grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face her.

                     "What did you say?" Mariah spat. Hill looked her straight in the eye and said sweetly

"I said shove off." Mariah pushed her back down into her seat.

"OK bitch, Rule number one: I have power over you! Rule 2: You don't come near my gang and Rule 3: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYS!!!!" Mariah yelled. Then she strutted away, leaving Jade, Emily, Salima and Lara gawping

"Wow, Hill! No-one has ever had the guts to do that before!" Jade said awestruck.

"I'm not no-one, though am I?" Hill smirked

"No, you're certainly not." Said a voice behind her .Hilary turned to see Kai grinning down at her. Hilary smiled back.

"You know you should really stay on the good side of the bitch parade, it makes life so much easier" Kai suggested.

"I don't go the easy way." Hilary said.

"So Hill." Started Tala "Coming to Bloodbath on Friday night?"

"Yeah why not?..." agreed hill.

LATER ON THE WAY TO CLASS……..

"Well, she's really something, isn't she?"

Remarked Max.

"Who?"Asked Rei, snapping out his day dream about Hilary.

"Hilary." Replied Max

"Yeah she's well fit" commented Tyson.

"A real stunner!" replied King.

"She's alright…" said Kai

"What!!!"  Cried Zeo in disbelief.

"If you like perfection." Kai finished.

"Talk of the devil, here she comes now" said Tala.

"Are my ears burning?" asked Hilary playfully.

 C: Well…. good………? ¬¬

L: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! .


	5. Bloodbath

**Chapter 5******

****

Disclaimer: Co and Lu DO NOT own Beyblade BUT…

Dedication: they DO own Lara, Coral, Jade and Pearl!!! OUR CREATIONS!!!! HA HA HA!!!

C: Hey guys!

L: As you all said, the stories are too short, so this ones going to be extra long!! By our standards       anyway…

C: And don't worry all you Marium fans, eventually, she WILL become best friends with Hill.

L: Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will be a lemon. You can skip it if you want. But don't say we didn't warn you!!

Kai: Hey, guys, I'm soooo gonna have Hill tonight!!

Tala: Yeah, when she's just about finished with me!!

Kai: No………..I'm gonna _mark her_ if you know what I mean…. (Evil grin)

Rei: (walking behind, muttering) Not if I have anything to do with it… she may be your sex idol Kai, but she's my angel.

**Friday night…….Bloodbath night**

****

Mariah's outfit: Pink halter-neck top with pink hot pants and pink high heels. All the other girls are wearing exactly the same thing but in different colours. Marium= blue, Pearl= white, Coral= green.

Jades outfit: Black baggies, black Vans and a black t-shirt with pink writing across her chest saying:    'Yes, they are real.' Hair in a high ponytail.

Salima's outfit: Red mini-dress, red stilettos and hair down.

Emily's outfit: Yellow Pucca t-shirt with black Vans and a black side slanted skirt and two yellow slides in her hair.

Lara's outfit: Knee high black boots with black mini skirt and a black blazer with one button done up showing her black bra and cleavage.

All the lads were wearing black baggies but with different colour shirts open

Kai: white

Tala: red

Rei: black

Zeo: dark purple

King: silver

Tyson: dark blue

Max: dark green.

(P.S: They all have six packs. Mmm.)

Kai's group and Hill's group are walking home without Hill.

"Where's Hill?" asked Kai

Hill jogs to catch up with them.

"Sorry" she gasped "had to talk to Mr Yoto. What I miss?"

"Not much." replied Emily.

"Still coming to Bloodbath?" asked King.

"You bet!" said Hill.

**At Bloodbath**

All the girls apart from Hill walk in. Mariah goes to sit on Rei's lap but he pushes her off.

Mariah: Rei, what are you doing?

Rei: Getting away from you!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai: Hey, Emily!

Emily: Yeah….

Kai: Have you seen Hill?

Emily: No, she said she would come later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

King: Hey, Rei, when are you due on stage with Romafella?

Rei looks at his watch…

Rei: SHIT!!!! NOW!!!!

Rei runs on stage, grabbing his guitar.

Rei was the lead guitarist of a band called Romafella (we own that too). The two lead singers were called Co and Lu (L: Tee hee!! C: Come on, we gotta have _some _fun with ourselves!). Lu was wearing knee high black fluffy/furry boots and a black mini-skirt with a black bustier and her down-to-her-knees hair was loose and wavy. Co was wearing pink UV glow Vans with a pink mini-skirt and a pink bustier with her mid-back hair in ringlets.

Suddenly…. the door burst open to reveal Hill in rock boots, suspenders and a black mini-skirt  with a black bustier top and a black trench coat (hair long and straight). The music cut and everyone turned to face her, jaws on the floor. King dropped his glass and it shattered on the ground. Kai walked towards her and gave her a glass filled with what looked like red wine. Hill didn't drink so she refused it.

Hill: No thanks, I don't drink.

Kai: You do now! (Shoving the glass into her hand.)

Hill: No, I don't!!!

Rei was watching this little scene and didn't like what he was seeing!

Kai: Come with me!

Hill: Where?

All the guys were watching… really annoyed that they didn't even get a chance with her!

Kai: To the back…

Hill: Um……….okay….

Rei was ready to kill Kai now!!!!!

Later…Romafella were playing Evanescence Bring me to life. When Rei spotted Kai trying to bite Hill!!! He made a break for it!

Kai's P.O.V

She's nearly mine now. Only a few more inches and I've _marked her_. Closer, easy…easy now.

Hill's P.O.V

What's he doing? This isn't the Kai I know. It's something in his eyes. Lust.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!!!" screamed Rei

(C: Soz just had to put that in.) He threw his guitar across the stage and took a stage dive and sailed across the hands of a hundred screaming fans.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT DUDE?!" yelled the drummer. Rei ignored him and landed on his butt, slightly dishevelled at Kai and Hill's feet. He stood up, turned Kai around and punched him in the face with such force that Kai fell backwards onto the table, unconscious. (C: Wow Rei hits hard if you know what I mean! L: Clo!! But I do know what you mean…yes!!) Hill was in tears and ran outside. Rei sprinted after her, amazed at how fast she ran. Outside the club, Hill was still sobbing uncontrollably. Rei appeared by her side seconds later and pulled her into an embrace and let Hill cry into his naked chest.

"Oh, Rei, I won't feel safe alone tonight. Can I come back to yours? Just for tonight? Please?" Sobbed Hill.

"Course you can, Hill." Replied Rei in soothing tones.

**Later….. at Rei's house, on his sofa.  **

****

(C: Sofa, yeah right.)

"I don't wanna hurt you Hill." Said Rei

"What do you mean?"

Rei sighed. This was tricky.

"We're not the type of people you think we are, Hill. Me and the lads."

"I still don't understand, Rei."

"Hill, why do you think that I tried so hard to stop Kai from kissing you?"

"Oh." Said Hill in a soft whisper.

L: REVIEW!!!! DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TWICE???

C: Our story will be changing rating to an R as there will be a lemon in the next chappie!!

 ****

****


End file.
